1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cyclone unit that separates and collects contaminants from outside air and then discharges clean air and a contaminants-collecting apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner employs a dust-collecting receptacle that separates contaminants from outside air entered through a suction nozzle, collects separated contaminants, and then, discharges clean air to the outside.
The conventional dust-collecting receptacle is formed in a substantially cylindrical shape. Contaminants-laden air enters into the dust collecting receptacle in a substantially tangential direction to the dust collecting receptacle, and then, rises up along an inside surface of the dust collecting receptacle. Contaminants are separated from the contaminants-laden air by centrifugal force, and then, fall to a lower portion of the dust collecting receptacle by their own weight. Air separated from contaminants is discharged outside through an air-discharging pipe formed on an upper portion of the dust-collecting receptacle.
However, the conventional dust-collecting receptacle has less dust collecting performance than a dust-collecting receptacle having a cyclone structure formed integrally therein. Therefore, when users having the conventional vacuum cleaner employing no cyclone structure want excellent cleaning effect, the users are required to buy a vacuum cleaner having a cyclone structure leaving the conventional vacuum cleaner alone. As a result, an enormous burden of cost will be imposed on the users.